


The Girl Who Sought The Sun

by PartOfThatArmy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Graphic, Grave, I wrote it, My friends almost cried, Overrated, Sad, This is trash, i was bored, idek, my friend told me this story they came up with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartOfThatArmy/pseuds/PartOfThatArmy
Summary: A blind girl meets a doctor.Her sight meets the sun.The sun meets the sea and death runs wild and free.Death incased in stone.Under her own shadow.Fate sealed for eternity.





	The Girl Who Sought The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> My friend came up with this story and told it to me.  
> I wrote it down a couple weeks later.  
> Enjoy!!

There was once a girl, who lived in a small village where the grass grew a rich green and the sun shone fair. The girl was blind, cursed to never knowing the Sun and his light, or the deep green of the grass. She never knew the warmth the eyes of others held, or how they softened in pity when they saw her: barefoot, and poor. Her father and mother forever lived in her heart, but they had gone from this world, and into the next. The girl each day, sat outside her hut, and begged for any treasure a passing traveler or merchant might part with. She ate in her hut, alone, and forever in the mysteries that the darkness of her sight held before her.  
——————•——————

There were many times a doctor, but none like this one. He had found an herb, that when made into a poultice, released the curse of blindness from anyone that was doomed to darkness. He traveled from place to place, and helped wherever he could. He soon came upon the girl's village, and the girl herself. He applied the healing herb to her eyes one night, and left.  
When the girl awoke the next morning, she saw.  
She saw how the Sun shone through the one window of her hut, and she saw the shades of brown and yellow in the walls of her home. She ran outside, and saw the grass growing underneath her feet. She saw the Sun in all his radiance, smiling down at her, speaking of wonderful days spent out in his presence, basking in his warmth. His love.  
The girl mistook warmth for love, and fell hopelessly in love with the fair Sun. She lay out in the grass all day, being burnt by the heat. She still lay, basking in his presence. She lay there, seeing the beauty the world held. She saw—the Sun leaving! He was leaving her! Was he leaving her for another? Was his love ever-flickering as the fire? She knew not, and ran. Ran after her Beloved. She ran and ran, until her feet bled and her body cried out in pain. She had been burnt, with blisters and flaking skin, yet she ran after the Sun still. She did not want him to leave. She saw the darkening of the sky, but only saw the absence of light and warmth. She ran, across plains and moors, and into a great forest. She did not bother about the trees, or the beauty the woods held. She only wanted the Sun. She soon died, of exhaustion and heartbreak. The Sun had left her for another, and the Moon shone down upon her body, smiling with remote sadness.  
——————•——————  
The doctor came across her body in the forest a few days after. He could not identify her as he inspected the mutilated carcass. Vultures and crows had eaten part of her, and her skin had blisters all over it, and her feet were covered in dried blood.  
The doctor quickly constructed a grave, and made a tombstone. He laid her to rest in the shade of the trees.

The tombstone read,  
"If only, if only, she'd waited til' the next day for the light."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> I wrote this MONTHS ago  
> Comment if that's what normal people do


End file.
